


Until I Find You Again

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, F/M, Obsession AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: After a failed mission to defeat the red mist leaves the world above in ruins, humanity still thrives in the oceans. But what happens when you run into a human from all those centuries ago?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader





	Until I Find You Again

“But why do they have to send you now?” You follow your husband to the front door, trying to hold him back, “Why your group?”

Junmyeon’s shoulders slump forward as he sighs, “You know we’re their last defence.” He pulls you into a tight embrace as he could, “I’ll be back before you know it. For both of you.”

He places a hand on your extended stomach, a sadness in his eyes.

“I love you, Y/N,” he says before giving you a deep kiss. And with that, your husband left.

~~~~~~~~~

A month later, you were cradling your newborn as you watched the news. Tears began streaming down your cheeks as they reported that the battalion had failed their mission. Your child began to cry and as you tried to comfort them, a wave of red mist swept across the planet, swallowing everything in sight.

~~~~~~~~

_600 Years Later:_

No matter how old you got, you would never tired of the feeling of water racing through your fins.

“Y/N!! You’re going to be late for Professor Gilbert’s class!” Your friend, Minseok, yelled after you as he tried to keep up.

“Why bother? It’s going to be boring anyway.”

He finally catch up to you, his purple tail swaying as he slows down, “Even if it’s on the Great Flood?”

 _Fuck. He knows me too well._ Your eyes narrow, “Fuck you. Fine let’s go back”

You quickly turn back to in the direction of the college.

~~~~~~

The Great Flood. You didn’t know why, but you were always drawn to the part of history. After this strange mist settled across the world, the waters rose and over the centuries, your kind developed. But the thing that caught you was before the mist. Governments across the world sent their best troops against the source but to no avail. It was the last group ever sent that is huge mystery in your history. No one knows what happened to the soldiers even after searching for them once society got back up and running.

But we never forgot our history. We don’t dare go to the surface. The red mist still covers the lands with its never ending storm. Those that were curious about the above world were either driven crazy or never heard from again.

As kids, we’re taught the general idea of what went down, but this class, Humanity 405, gets into the details. That’s the only reason you paid attention, but Professor Gilbert didn’t mention it being in the lessons this week, so to say you were excited would be putting it lightly.

~~~~~

That night as you were chilling in your room rereading your favourite scroll, your father called you into the living room. With an annoyed sigh, you tossed the scroll onto your bed, not caring if you lost your place. The currents would push it around no matter what. You swished out into the lounge where your father was waiting with arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Your mother looked worried as she watched you enter.

“What’s up?”

“What kind of child doesn’t address their father with respect?”

You roll your eyes, “Oh my bad. What’s up, _sir_?”

“Y/N. Not now,” your mother pleads, “Honey, just tell her.”

After a moment, your father booms out, “You are to be married next month to the eldest son of the Truehold clan.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Sweetheart, it’s a respectable family.”

“You’re going to be 20 soon so it’s time for you to put your family first,” your father proclaims, as if that makes his crazy idea any better, “It’s time for you to grow up and stop these silly dreams of becoming a shaman. You are to be the wife of dignified family.”

You don’t know what to say. Everything was closing in on you. You needed to get out of here.

Grabbing your satchel, you burst out the door, your father’s calls fading away the faster you swam. How could he? You and your father rarely got along, but an arranged marriage? That was going to far. So what if you didn’t want to do what he wanted career-wise. There’s no shame in being a shaman. It’s a respectable career and definitely better than just being a wife and a breeder.

You didn’t pay attention to where you were going, just focused on getting as far away as possible right now. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed what looked to be a tunnel hidden behind a large amount of coral. Tunnels were great for getting around the city discreetly. You had utilised them on more than one occasion (one could even say mastered them), but this one you didn’t recognise. Plus it was heading away from the city.

To hell with it. You be-lined for it, careful to not disturb the coral and slither through. It was longer than you were anticipating but soon, there was the telltale sign of light at the end. However, you were not ready for what was on the other side.

This place. It was unlike any other. It almost looked like the etchings of the Old World before the Great Flood. Time and the ocean had not been kind to the structures though. Fish and other wildlife had taken claim to their new home as well. Sort of a deep sea coral reef had overgrown everywhere. A giant dome structure kept it tucked away from curious eyes, but at the top of the dome, the red mist could be seen. You had never seen the red mist before and to be so close..

But that wasn’t the thing that threw you off. It was something more than the mist.

There in the distance floating high above the ruins was a _human_. At least it was what you assumed was a human. No one’s ever seen a two-legged before. ‘ _Who was that man? Why does he seem so familiar?’_ You couldn’t help but think as you circle around the area, not daring to get any closer. But then again…. Something was pulling you closer, urging you to go to him.

Against all reason, you begin to approach the two-leg, quickly looking around just in case. From what you knew, he had a traditional Korean beauty to him with bright red hair. His lips caught your eyes though. They look so soft…

The feeling of his lips against your snapped you back to reality. _‘Why did I kiss him?!’_ You pull away, but don’t let go. It was then it finally dawned on you. He’s one of the soldiers that went missing!

A drum sounds in the deep. You pull him closer, just to have something to hold on to. When you looked up however, the water was quickly falling closer, as if being drained somewhere. Not thinking, you quickly swim back towards the tunnel, him still in your arms. Right as you reach the entrance, the water level crashes around you, subjecting you to air. You gasp as straight up oxygen fills your lungs, forcing the water out. Amidst your coughing, you hear another deeper cough nearby.

Your eyes widen as the man was curled on his side, arms gripping his stomach. His eyes blink open, revealing the warm brown looking back at you. He gasps, disbelief riddling his face as he scrambles away from you as far as the pile of debris would allow.

“Y/N?” His baritone voice was so soft yet rough from disuse.

 _‘What the hell?’_ “How do you know my name? I don’t know you.” ‘ _Well…personally.’_

“I’m Kim Junmyeon. Y/N was the name of my wife. You..you look a lot like her.”

He doesn’t say anything for a while, instead looking around, taking in everything before asking, “What year is it?”

“It’s 600 AGF.”

“‘AGF’? What’s that?’

“After the Great Flood.”

You began to tell him about the history and as you go over what happened, he slowly curls in on himself.

“Everyone is gone. We failed,” he pulls his knees to his chest, “And now I’m stuck here.” You want to comfort him but you’re kinda stuck in the tunnel entrance. _‘Wait. That’s it.’_

“I have a friend who’s in the shaman field. I can see if they can help you. The surface is dangerous. No one even knows if there is still land above the water, but I can see if he has a spell or potion that could at least help you breath underwater.”

He looks up, tear tracks on his cheeks, “What? Magic exists now?”

“It didn’t before?” You were confused. Magic was everything in today’s society. “It’s normal for us. Everyone can at least do a little bit. Those who are gifted tend to become shamans,” you hold your hand out and little sparks of colour flit around your fingers, “My father doesn’t believe women should be shamans or have magic in the first place….but he’s a loser anyway so what does he know.” You try to brush it off and thankfully he doesn’t pry.

“I wonder if the mist had a hand in that.”

“Maybe. That’s a huge topic at universities nowadays. I should get going to the shamans. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” You dive before he can say anything.

~~~~~~~

There was something you wanted to snag at home. Hopefully, your parents would be asleep given how late it was.

But right as you entered your home, your father was waiting with your mother and an unfamiliar man sitting across from him.

“Y/N. Where have you been?!” Barks your father, “Is this how you want to treat your future husband?”

You lock eyes with the guy, a slimy smirk creeping onto his face. With a quick glance at your father, all you said was yes before hightailing it out of there. You could try to sneak back in later but honestly, you’re probably never going to see yourfavourite scroll again.

“Y/N!” Your father’s voice boomed. You glance behind you, seeing him approaching fast. You speed up, quickly looking around for a specific opening.

There! The tunnel for the outskirts! You slither through no problem and don’t look back. You can hear your father screaming behind you but you ignore it. Swimming as fast as you can, you end come out on the outskirts of the other side of town. Breathing a sigh of relief and quickly looking around, you scurry to the small alleyway tucked between two buildings. At the back of the dimly lit alley was **The Summoning Scroll**. With a speedy glance behind you, you hurry through the door.

“Ah, Y/N! I had a feeling you would drop by soon. Exams coming up and in need a potion of luck?” Kyungsoo, your friend and one of many apprentices to a great shaman, called as you slipped inside. Upon seeing your distressed state, he came right up to you, “Is everything okay?”

You shake you head and begin to explain everything from your father to Junmyeon in the ruins. He pulls you into a hug.

“I’ve always known your father was difficult, but this is too far. As for this two-legged, I think we might have something here.”

He swishes around, searching the various shelves as you lay down. It had been quite the day, and you just knew it wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

The door bursts open, startling the crap out of both of you.

“Kyungsoo, did you about Y/N? Her father is going crazy on the east side looking for her!” Cries Minseok. Kyungsoo and you exchange a look before he says, “Yeah, she just told me like five minutes ago.”

Minseok looks confused before noticing you laying down on the sponge bench.

“Y/N!” He swims over to you to give you a hug, “Why did you runaway?”

“Arranged marriage,” Kyungsoo shouts from across the room before you could answer. To be honest, you were a bit thankful. You didn’t want to explain it again. As he gave you a hug, Kyungsoo makes a sound of success. He brings over a scroll to show you.

“It’s the recipe to make a potion that’ll him an aqua-dweller.”

“Can you make it?”

His brow’s pull together in frustration and concentration, “We’ll see. This is a very old recipe. Obviously, we haven’t needed it in a long time since two-leggeds have fallen into legend, but I can try.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

“Wait, two-legged? What are you on about?” Minseok looks to you, face pulled in confusion.While Kyungsoo went about making the potion, you catch Minseok up to speed. You watched Kyungsoo after finishing, but it wasn’t long before he was done.

He pulls out a bottle, swirling the mixture into it before plopping a cork on top.

“So where are we going?” He smiles.

“‘We’?”

Kyungsoo grabbed his bag, putting the potion inside before pulling the strap over his head, “Yeah, I want to meet this two-legged.”

“Me too,” said Minseok. You looked between the two before shaking your head. _‘Honestly what did I expect?’_

“Fine. Let’s go. We’re going to have to keep an eye out for the asshole so keep up.”

You lead the way, quickly taking them to a different tunnel than the one you took before. He was surely going to be keeping an eye on it. Thankfully there was another one that led to the east side that was relatively close to the entrance. Only one problem: You still had to swim by your house.

Minseok was the one to poke his head out, watching for anyone that could be coming.

“All clear,” he whispers and the three of us scramble out of the tunnel. Moving as fast as you could, you lead them to the tunnel, thankfully still hidden by the coral. You slither through first knowing if you stayed behind, you would have been noticed. A few minutes later, Minseok asked if we were getting close. You shake your head. It wasn’t long until you could see the light.

To your shock, the water level was rising again and Junmyeon had started to climb one of the large piles of debris. It was shallow, but the three of you could easily swim up to him.

“Junmyeon! I’m back!”

He perks up at your voice and visibly sighs with relief but stiffens at the sight of the guys.

“Junmyeon, this is…”

“Kyungsoo and Minseok. I guess everyone got reincarnated.”

The guys exchanged a look, wondering what was going on. You didn’t know either, reincarnation wasn’t a concept you knew, so you quickly changed the topic, “Kyungsoo made a potion for you and Minseok just wanted to meet you.”

Nodding, Junmyeon plopped his legs in the water and downed the potion. Before our eyes, water began to swirl up his legs, quickly concealing his body from our sight. In the blink of an eye, the water collapsed and his golden tail shimmered in the light.

“It worked!” Kyungsoo gasped under his breath, “It actually worked!”

The water began to rise yet again, enveloping the ruins once more. The red storm at the apex rumbled, almost displeased with everything that’s happening.

“Well that can’t be good,” you say under your breath, “So what now? I can’t return home. Plus if we go out this tunnel, I’ll most likely be captured.”

Junmyeon gasped, “Captured? Why?”

“Y/N’s father is an asshole. And honestly, if she were to go missing, we would be questioned, Kyungsoo.”

“Perhaps we simply never return? Do you think there would be another way out of here?” The shaman suggests.

You shrug, “It’s possible. But after that, I don’t even know where we could go.”

“There’s other cities. We could try finding those.”

“I certainly would like to. I would like to explore this world. The planet I called home drastically changed in the past few centuries. Plus now I’m a merman so I’ll need to get used to this life.”

Minseok leaned in close to Kyungsoo, “What’s a ‘merman’?”

“No idea,” he whispered back.

You smile, “Sounds like a plan. Let’s look for a way out of here.”

It took some time, but soon, Minseok had found a tunnel on the opposite side that you had entered from. Now the four of you were embarking on the next chapter of you life together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bruh this took longer than necessary to write but eyyy better late than never


End file.
